


Dare To Dream

by PleasantlyWeird



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantlyWeird/pseuds/PleasantlyWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie is in a bad way. Can Eric convince her to come to the night or will it take another kind of intervention?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare To Dream

"It will cost nothing to dream and everything not to."

Eric is calling me again and I still can't bring myself to pick up. He's going to ask me the same question he's asked me since I found out the bad news. I don't have an answer to give him.

There are so many things that Vampire blood can heal. How many times has it healed me of broken bones, probable paralysis, and many other things that would have lead to certain death? Cancer is not one of the things that V-juice seems to have any power over.

I found out a month ago that I have ovarian cancer. Advanced ovarian cancer that has begun to spread to other parts of my body. It's the same kind of cancer that has taken a few of my relatives to an early grave. It's hilarious that I always thought that due to my obsessive tanning I would die of skin cancer instead.

There's nothing funny about the fact that the doctor has given me a mere six months to a year to live. I feel fine as of now, there are no outward signs of illness. I have dropped a couple pounds but it's not noticeable unless you really look hard. I haven't told many people because I don't want the harassment that will come once I do.

When I say harassment, I mean to say that everyone will have the best intentions when they try to force me into taking chemo. I'm not going to, there's no point. I would rather enjoy the time I have left without all the puking and lethargy and hair loss.

My human family will try to make me see that there's always the outside, minuscule chance that a miracle could happen. I know better.

My fae family, consisting of my grandfather Niall and my cousin Claude, already know. It's a mystical faery thing, they just sensed it. They are trying to talk me into going back to their world. I don't know that world nor do I want to. The fact that Niall opened a new portal between it and this world once he sensed my illness is distressing enough. That is a door that should have been left shut.

My supe family think that if I allow myself to be bitten by the were of my choice, the cancer will have no choice but to recede as I take on supe traits. Were's are fast healers. They also tell me that if I chose to spend most of my time in animal form, the progression will at least slow and I could have many more years of life. Life spent pissing on fire hydrants and being wooly in places that I can't reach to shave? No thanks.

My vampire friends, most notably Eric Northman, want me to allow someone to turn me. Eric and I have a history. Some good, some bad. There is a lot of deep emotion between us and I can honestly say that on many levels I love him.

When I first found out about the cancer, Eric felt my distress through the blood bond and was on my porch the minute the sun disappeared below the horizon. When I answered the door and he pulled me into his arms, the tears I had been so bravely holding back burst out with a vengeance.

"Lover, tell me who has wronged you. They will suffer like no one before!"

"Can you make god pay for what he's decided to do to me?" I had whimpered between sniffles.

"What's this about, Sookie?"

His face had been blank, devoid of any emotion, but I felt his apprehension through the connection we shared.

I'd explained to him that I'd gone for my regular yearly check-up and some blood work had shown that my count was elevated. The doctor had ordered a whole other bunch of tests which only made him more worried. Finally I'd had to go to New Orleans for a test called a PET scan. This is the one that confirmed all the worst. I had advanced ovarian cancer and there was really nothing that could be done about it.

"Well, there's only one option. I will turn you."

"Absolutely not!"

I had shoved him away and thrown myself down on the couch.

"Don't be ridiculous Sookie. Of course you will be turned. What other option is there?"

I had glared at him until I saw comprehension cross his features followed by pure rage. Uh oh.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You mean to just let yourself die a final death? For what? So you can go to the white light and be one with Jesus? What if there is no Jesus? What if there is nothing beyond this existence but nothingness? Have you ever let that thought cross your obstinate fucking brain?"

"Way to make me feel better, Eric!"

"I'll change you! I don't need your fucking permission!"

I had screamed as he advanced towards me lightning fast.

"I rescind your invitation, Eric!"

If the whole situation hadn't been so dire and depressing, the sight of the Viking walking backwards, out the way he came in would have been comical. He had stood on my front porch and stared at me through the open doorway.

"Sookie, please. Forgive me."

"I know you mean well Eric but you can't do this thing to me. I don't want to be a vampire. I can't live without the sun, I can't fathom drinking blood to survive. I don't have what it takes to be like you. I don't know what there will be in the afterlife but I can't imagine that all of this life is a coincidence. There has to be a god and he surely has something for me when I die. I have to believe that."

"You cannot leave me."

His words had stunned me. Even worse, the crimson tears that wove crooked paths down his pale face took my breath away. Why did he have to cry?

"I didn't choose to get cancer, Eric."

"I love you Sookie."

Why was he telling me this now? Had he really meant it or was he telling me a lie because he felt sorry for me?

"I'll call you soon Eric. You should go now."

I'd closed the door in his blood stained face and wondered if it was the last time that I would ever see him. I had decided to call him the next day to make peace.

He hadn't waited for me to call him though. One hour after he had left my house, he'd started his phone campaign to change my mind. He has called at least five times a day, everyday for the past month. The same question comes out of the speaker of my phone every time.

"Sookie, will you allow me to turn you?"

The answer is the same every time.

"No. I don't want to be a vampire."

He hangs up, sending me feelings of rage and disgust at my choice through the bond. He takes enough time to calm down, sometimes an hour or two, sometimes more, then he calls again. My final days have turned into a repetitive nightmare.

My phone stops it annoying trill. He has given up for the moment. I jump as I'm startled by a knock on the door. Surely he's not calling from outside my house!

"Who is it?" I call out as I unfold myself out of my overstuffed chair.

"Bill."

Wow. It's been months since I have seen a trace of Bill Compton. I can't imagine what he's doing here. He doesn't communicate with Eric so surely he can't know about the cancer.

I open the door for my first and former lover, inviting him in as I try to give him a smile. He wastes no time getting down to business.

"Sookie, you must reconsider. You cannot just die! You are far too special, too precious to waste away!"

I had gone this long without seeing Bill EVER cry but now he's openly weeping. I can't bear this.

"Bill, stop! There's nothing left to talk about. You have always known that I would never choose to be a vampire. It's not for me."

"What is it about my kind that repulses you so much that you cannot be one. You have no qualms about being close to our kind, making love with our kind!"

"Being in love, making love with a vampire is light years away from being one!"

I feel a little faint and I find myself stumbling backwards towards the chair. Bills arms are around me, guiding me to the seat as he looks worriedly into my face.

"Sookie, I am sorry for upsetting you. You should know that I have never lost any of my love for you. I have made mistakes and I know that we can never again be what we once were. But I love you still and as much as I ever did. Probably more than I did before, now that I fear losing you forever."

"Bill, please..." I try to protest but he puts a hard, cold finger on my lips to silence me.

"Eric sent me because he thought that I might be your choice, the one you would have as your maker. He feels that you resisted him because you did not want him to be the one to turn you."

"It doesn't matter who would be the one to do it. I choose not to be turned because I don't want to be a vampire!"

"I feared as much."

Bill's face looks so sad, so down-trodden that I can't help but to reach out my hand and place it on his cheek.

"I have always loved you too, Bill. Maybe not in the same way as when we were together, but you have always been in my heart. I want you to know that."

He leans forward and places a cool, firm kiss on my forehead then stands to go.

"I hope that you change your mind, Sookie. But I cannot say that I don't understand your reasons for not choosing this existence. I have wished a million times over that I had been given a choice."

Before I can blink, he is gone. Bill had always understood me on a level that I don't think anyone else ever had. Whatever hard feelings I may have still harbored towards him are now gone with him.

I forgive everything, Bill Compton. I hope you can forgive me too.

The sound of my phone's incessant ringing jars me awake. I have cried myself to sleep in the chair again. I sigh deeply as I reach for the phone. I finally accept that I am going to have to talk to Eric and it may as well be now. Once I refuse him so many times, he'll give up. He'll never call me again and I'll never see his face again. I feel like I am dead on the inside already as these realizations hit home.

"Hello Sookie."

"Hello Eric. How are you?"

He skips the pleasantries. I'm waiting for him to ask the question but he shocks me.

"I want to take you away for the weekend."

"You must think me some kind of simple fool, Eric. I know what you'll do! Take me somewhere and turn me against my will!"

"I give you my solemn vow that I will not turn you. I want to see you. I want to feel you. I want to make love to you again. I want to help you forget, if only for a little while, about what the future holds. Let me give you this gift before it's too late. I've wasted too much time already trying to win this battle with you. We haven't much time before your illness makes getting away for a few days impossible. Don't be mad with me lover, but I have already arranged for you to have the next five days off and I will be more than happy to compensate you for the lost wages."

"You didn't tell Sam I was sick did you?"

I feel panicked. Sam Merlotte doesn't know anything about my illness and the last thing I needed was for him to be informed by Eric Northman. I wanted to die still being able to count Sam as a friend.

"Of course not. I do have tact you know. I just usually don't bother with it."

"And you swear to me that you won't force me to become a vampire? I need you to swear it on, … well, what do vampires swear oaths on?"

"I swear on my maker that I will not turn you against your will. Now, may I please have the pleasure of your company for the next few days?"

How can I say no? A thousand years to perfect his persuasiveness has made him a master. I find myself agreeing, even if I still feel reluctant. I have missed him and I think with all that is going on, I deserve a little happiness. Eric makes me happy.

The past twenty four hours have been a virtual hell. Once I had agreed to go away with Eric and and gotten over any qualms and suspicions, I got very excited at the prospect of spending three uninterrupted days with him. Eric is a fantastic lover if he is nothing else and his skills are sure to make me forget my troubles for a little while.

As promised, the limo pulls up at exactly 7:30 and a very large, wide and surly looking man steps out of the drivers door. He's a were, I can tell by the angry, scrambled noise coming from his thoughts. This noise is akin to radio static and is a were signature. He approaches the porch, looking around nervously.

"Ms. Stackhouse?"

I nod my head and eye him suspiciously. His behavior is making me twitch.

"Mr. Northman has sent me to get your bags. He's waiting for you in the limo."

"Thank you, Mr. …?" I query as I extend my hand to him. Vamps don't shake hands but were's always do.

"Robideaux, Justin Robideaux. Pleased to make your acquaintance Ms. Stackhouse."

He extends his hand to meet mine. His grip is firm and almost hot. I feel his unease start to lift and this makes me feel a lot better.

"Likewise, and please, call me Sookie."

"Okay, Sookie. Show me where your bags are and I'll load them while you get situated in the limo."

I point out my two pieces of luggage, a old battered leather suitcase that had belonged to my father and a garment bag, then I head to the limo. As I approach the rear door it swings open and my date unfolds his glorious, lanky frame from the backseat.

"Making friends with the hired help? It's not necessary to be everyone's best buddy Sookie."

His smile is teasing, just a hint of blindingly white teeth show from behind his smirk. I fight the sudden urge to tip toe and bite his bottom lip. I know if I did, we wouldn't make it out of the driveway.

"Actually, he seemed rather nervous and it scared me a little. I was afraid he was misrepresenting himself."

"He's nervous because he has a lot riding on getting us to the airport on time."

"Please explain."

"He was facing thirty years of servitude to me for wronging me in ways that I don't want to get into right now. I told him that if he can get us to the airport on time, I will release him from his debt, in your honor."

I'm stunned. This is very unlike Eric to release anyone from anything. He did this in my honor and I have to say, I am very happy with this kind of gift.

"That's incredibly sweet of you."

He leans in and kisses my cheek. My heart rate speeds up just from his touch. I'm about to express my gratitude for that kind of gift instead of something ungodly expensive when he whips a large, black velvet box from behind his back.

"This is for you as well, min alskare."

I'm afraid to open it. But I do anyway. It takes my breath away when I look inside of the box. Inside is a thin gold chain with a pendant. The pendant is shaped like the sun and on the face of the golden sun is a shiny yellow stone that could blind someone with it's brilliance.

"It's a yellow diamond. Now you will have the sun wherever you go. May I put it on you?"

"Yes."

My voice is shaky, I can feel my hands trembling as I hand the box back to him.

This isn't at all what I was expecting to see inside of the black velvet. Eric is such an extravagant person, I thought there would be twenty pounds of gold or platinum dripping with rubies and diamonds. This is so beautiful in it's simplicity and elegance. I absolutely love it.

His cold hands make me jump a bit as he touches the back of my neck. He expertly closes the clasp and I feel the pendant as it sits perfectly at the top of my cleavage. The chain is the perfect length.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

"Yes Eric, it is."

"I was speaking of you, Sookie."

My vampire is flattering me and I can't help but blush a little. I also didn't realize that Justin had loaded my luggage and we are on the move. I ease back in the seat, relishing the feel of Eric's arm around my shoulder and his lips giving me small kisses on the top of my head. This almost feels normal. Hell I guess for me it is normal.

"Where are we going, Eric?"

"Will you not let me surprise you?"

"I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal? I'm listening."

"If you tell me where you're taking me, I'll drink from you. Actually, that's not much of a deal for you is it?"

"You wish to drink from me? Not that I'm complaining, but why?"

"Eric, I'm exhausted. There are a lot of things I want to do with, to and for you over the next few days and I just don't think that I'll have the strength to. Unless ..."

"I am taking you to my home in Sweden. It's a place that I built on the same land that I lived on as a human. And as for your request, you don't know how much pleasure it would give me to have you drink from me."

He extends his wrist but I shake my head no. Vampires have their favorite places to bite and I have mine. I am a neck girl. Sure it takes a little more bite power to get through the skin but there is something so erotic about the neck. I know exactly what this will do to Eric and I plan on being in a dominant position when the inevitable happens.

I crawl onto his lap and chuckle a little at the mild surprise on his face. His crooked smile spreads across his mouth and I lean in for that nibble I resisted earlier. I hear the whir of the privacy window as Eric's train of thought catches up to mine. I am really feeling like my old self already.

I kiss his face, his eyelids, his mouth, I tease his ears with my tongue and feel the gracious plenty start to awaken. My thumbs rub his nipples underneath the black tee he's wearing and they harden beneath my touch. His eyes are closed and his mouth is hanging slightly open, I can see the tips of his fangs peek from behind his top lip. I wedge my hands between his ass and the seat to get a good handful of his blue ribbon butt. He moans my name and I feel emboldened. I tease his neck with the tip of my tongue, making him moan a little louder. And then I bite down with all my might. The flow is instantaneous, cold and syrupy on my tongue. There are no words to describe the taste. The energy that his blood lends me is immediate, I feel a boost that sends my heart racing and my libido soaring into the stratosphere.

Eric's hands are unbuttoning my shirt at warp speed and I feel grateful that he isn't ripping it off of me. He doesn't unhook my bra but instead pulls the cups down to release my breasts. His tongue goes to work immediately, working my nipples into stiff peaks. My hands are frenzied, trying to free the beast in his pants. I am finally successful and I raise up onto my knees to gain access to my own confining underwear. Impatient as ever, I don't take the lace panties off, I just pull the crotch to the side and lower myself onto him.

We moan in unison as I take all of him in. We fit together like a key and lock. I stare into his eyes as I maneuver myself up and down the length of him. His gaze never leaves mine, he's always been into eye contact. I can feel my release building and he fuels it by grabbing my ass and assisting me in my efforts. He says my name and makes it sound so damn sexy. He mutters something in his native tongue and I feel myself standing on the precipice, about to go over. His right hand leaves my bottom and the thumb finds it's way to my nub and rubs circles on and around it.

I hear myself cry out but it seems like I am a million miles away from that sound. I feel like I am floating above my physical self, lost in the sensations of my orgasm. Wave after wave crashes into me and I can feel that Eric is reaching his end as well. He bites my neck but he doesn't drink. I think he must be too afraid of hurting me since I am sick. The feel of his fangs is enough to cause a mini eruption in my center.

He hugs me close to him as I feel him jerk inside of me. There is comfort in his embrace but I also feel something else. Desperation? Fear? I pull away and look at him. I can see that he's scrambling to put on his poker face. I let it go and act as if I saw nothing.

"If that's how you are with no energy, I think I may be in trouble."

He waggles his eyebrows at me like old Eric and I swat him playfully on the shoulder.

"Next time, you get to do all the work you lazy Viking."

"Oh, I assure you Sookie, next time I may well cripple you with all the work I plan on doing."

"Promises, promises."

He smiles at me deviously and pushes me back into the seat. We spend the remainder of the ride to the airport with Eric showing me exactly how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Sookie Pop.

Eric's POV

I can smell the illness on her. I can see the strain of the disease as it ravages her body, I can tell the difference in her personality as the knowledge that she is dying weighs on her mind. She would be fooling anyone who didn't know her as well as I do. The show she put on in the limo on the way to the airport was Oscar-worthy but she didn't convince me one bit. I realized the seriousness of how bad she felt when she ASKED to drink from me. Never in all the time that I've known her has she failed to resist drinking vampire blood, let alone ask for it.

All I want to do is comfort her and give her happiness. I must be careful not to make her think that I pity her. This would bring out her anger and that is an emotion that uses a lot of energy. Energy that she cannot afford to use up.

She's put on such a brave face but I know the thought of death must terrify her. She amazes me and confuses me all at once. I can't understand how she can turn down a gift that so many others openly seek these days. There are hundreds of fangbangers that flock to vampire bars all over the world looking for the opportunity to become one of us. Sookie is not a fangbanger, she's very special in every sense of the word and I guess that's why we have this little conundrum. She deserves more than anyone I know to be given the gift of immortality. She is the only person I have ever known that has turned it down, even as she stares into the very face of death.

She is sleeping now, her face peaceful in repose. She couldn't keep her eyes open for long after the private jet took off. I covered her with a blanket and reclined her seat to make her comfortable. It's a twelve hour flight to get to my native land and I feel certain that she will remain asleep for the duration.

I look at the days ahead with trepidation. I'm not sure how things might play out but I am going to do my best to convince her that turning is a better option than final death. I feel sick at the thought of never seeing her smile again.

I see the pendant of my gift sparkle as the overhead lights hit it just right. Sookie would have a fit if she knew just how much I had spent on that yellow diamond. She'd told me that she couldn't live without the sun, now she wouldn't have to.

Her face looks troubled as she sleeps. Is she in pain? Is she having a nightmare about dying? The blood she consumed was enough to keep a healthy human going for days, tweaking like a crack head. She'd only gotten a minor boost from it and it wore off quickly. I feel that the doctor may have been generous in his estimation of the time she has left. She is failing fast. My hands are tied.

What will I do when I find myself in a world without Sookie? Am I doing the right thing?

I pick up the flight phone and call Pam. If anyone can help me gain some clarity, it's her.

Sookie's POV

The sun is shining through the curtains when I wake up. It takes me a moment to remember where I am and how I got here. I smile at the memory of the limo ride. The embarrassed driver had wished me well as Eric helped me onto the plane. I'd made Eric release him from his servitude in front of me. A promise was a promise, I didn't want Eric conveniently forgetting.

I roll over and there is a note on the pillow with a single red rose.

Min Alskare,

I hope that you rested well. I am underground for the day. Find me through the bond if you wish to join me when you wake. There is plenty of food in the kitchen, I had most of your favorites flown in on the plane with us. Please eat to keep your strength up. Feel free to roam about the house and grounds, you are safe here. Underneath this note is another gift. Do not be offended or upset. It would please me greatly if you would use it as you like. There is a car and driver at your disposal should you choose to see more of my homeland during the day.

Yours,

Eric

I lift up the note and there is a credit card with my name on it. I start to feel angry and then quell the emotion. Eric is reaching out to me in ways that make sense to him. Money and possessions make sense to him so of course he would choose this way to try and bring me comfort and happiness. Maybe I would take a ride into wherever the hell the next closest town was and do some retail therapy. I would definitely have to find something for Eric.

I get up and look for my luggage. I find that it's already been unpacked for me and there are additional clothes mixed in that I haven't seen before. I go to the closet to look for my garment back and discover racks full of designer outfits, all in my size. I'd seen the names on these labels before, but only in magazines like Vogue.

One particular dress catches my eye and I pull it from the closet and lay it on the bed. It's floor length and satiny. The main color is red and there is intricate black bead work on the bodice and skirt. It's the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. I decide instantly that I will have this on when Eric wakes this evening.

I dress in a warm clothing, my view out the window doesn't give me much info as to how cold it really is outside but I can see water in my view and that is sure to make a walk outside chilly. Hanging next to the door I find a gorgeous white coat. I can tell it's new and I read the name on the label. Marc Jacobs. I know this is a high profile designer and I'm almost afraid to touch it. This coat is probably worth more than my car. I slip it off the hanger and onto my arms and shoulders. It fits like a glove and I fall in love with it immediately.

As I step into the hall I close my eyes and let my mind flow through the huge house. I'm reaching out to find Eric and it takes only a second to find my general direction. I follow the bond as it leads me down the stairs to a solid wall. Okay, there is a trick to this, I know. There's some hidden latch somewhere here that opens up a secret compartment that leads to a stairway or something. I feel all around and up and down the wall and find nothing. I stomp my foot out of frustration and a small part of the floor pops up. He's underneath me and I've just found the way down.

I pull on the well disguised handle and the door opens to a set of stairs. It's dark down here and I can't see a damn thing. I step back up into the room above and close the hatch. I'll have to find a flashlight.

I scream as I hear the woman's voice from behind me.

"Here ya go, miss. Mister Eric left me a note tellin' me you'd be up round right now. He said you might need this."

The lilt is definitely Irish. The small, brown haired woman is holding a flashlight out to me.

"My names Siobhan. Pleased to meet ya, Miss Stackhouse. I am one of the caretakers here at the manor. You'll be seeing my husband, Neil soon if you'd like to go somewhere. He's the driver."

"Pleased to meet you Siobhan. I'm sorry, you just caught me off guard."

"You surprised me as well, missus. In all my years workin' here, you are the first guest that Mr. Northman has brought."

This news is surprising to me. I take the flashlight from her hand and smile my thanks again. She's eying me, sizing me up for sure.

"You're not what I expected, Miss Sookie. You're a heap better."

With that, she spins on her heels and makes her way back down the hall. I guess what she'd said was a compliment. I'd take it.

I open the floor again and switch on the flashlight. There were about twenty steps that I can see and with more than a little unease, I start down. Once I reach the bottom I move through huge, heavy black curtains that I assume are to block out any light that might reach the bottom of the stairs. The beam sweeps across Eric's sleeping form laying on a huge platform bed. He's uncovered and totally nude. I feel my panties get wet as I stare at his glorious ass. I'd never considered myself an ass girl until I saw his. Wow.

I make my way to his side and he surprises me by opening one eye.

"Hello lover. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for the rose and the um, other thing. And all the clothes. They're beautiful."

"Are you going to go into Strömstad? You'll love it, it's beautiful and there is an incredible market place. I've only been there at night of course but I'm sure it's even better in the day."

"Yes I think I will. I met Siobhan. She's very sweet."

"Yes, I sort of inherited her. Her former master was destroyed twelve years ago by an organization here in Sweden that is much like the Fellowship of the Sun. He was a good friend of mine and I took her in. She had been with him since she was a child and she knew no life other than serving as a vampires day person. She has been a good employee."

His voice is growing heavier and sleepier by the second. I lean in and kiss him.

"I'll go now. You rest and I'll see you after sunset."

"Neil will take you wherever you wish to go. Be safe."

"I'll see you soon."

Neil is waiting out front for me, standing next to a seriously expensive looking car.

"What kind of car is this?"

"A Bentley Azure T, my lady. It's got a 6.75 litre V8 engine, leather interior. She purrs like a kitten and runs like a cheetah. Course she oughtta, she cost the master a cool $900,000.00!"

"Jesus Harold!"

"I know, right? Surely though, you must be used to riding in fine auto's like this one missus."

"Hardly! My car back home is older than I am!"

Neil politely avoids any further mention of my old grocery getter back in Louisiana.

"Where shall I take you, my lady?"

" Strömstad, to the marketplace. I've been entrusted with a credit card and I'm pretty sure it has no limit. I've never been on an honest to god shopping spree and I'm feeling pretty good about spending someone else's money. I mean if he can afford a $900,000.00 car, how much damage can I really do?"

We both laugh and then we settle into a comfortable silence as he starts down the winding driveway. I feel strangely optimistic, even though my circumstances haven't changed. I'm still dying and still unwilling to be turned. I won't question my happy mood anymore. I'll just go with the flow.

I look at every single little shop, booth and boutique. I don't buy much for myself. I do find a small digital camera that I plan on loading up with pictures of a certain naked behind. A thought that should be sad but somehow comforts me crosses my mind. I want at least one picture of the viking in my casket with me when I'm buried. My hand reaches up to caress the Sun pendant he gifted to me last night. This must also be with me. So I will always have the sun, no matter where I end up.

I look up to see that I have wandered blindly into a back alley. Things are not as bright here. I am drawn to a sign that simply reads "Mystik". As I enter the poorly lit parlor, I see a small figure crouched over a small round table. On top of it are many different colored stones. Her accent is heavy and sort of hard for me to understand at first when she speaks.

"Come in, Sookie Stackhouse. I have been waiting for you."

Okay, this is seriously fucking creepy.

"How do you know my name?'"

I try to keep my voice polite but I feel on the verge of hysteria. Every nerve in my body is screaming for me to run.

"I have a message for you. Adele wants me to tell you this: It will cost nothing to dream and everything not to."

"Is this some kind of joke? Am I being set up?"

I look around for hidden cameras and see nothing.

"Is it so hard to believe that your grandmother would send you this message? In a world where werewolves and vampyr exist? She wishes to prove to you that this is real. She has a message for you that no one else would know. Are you ready to receive it?"

"Yes."

"Your uncle Bartlett did a terrible thing to you when you were small. She wants you to know that she believed you from the moment that you told her."

I break down into tears. I hadn't shared this information with anyone.

"Tell my Gran that I miss her so. Ask her what she means about dreaming."

It isn't the fortune tellers voice that comes out of the womans mouth, it is my Gran's voice, loud and clear.

"Child, I can't make the decision for you, but think hard about the gift you're turning down. Your life has only just begun. There are things far worse than an eternity with a man who loves you as much as the vampire does."

I run blindly from the store. I can't process all that has just happened here. Was my Gran really telling me that I should let Eric turn me?

I stop and sit on a bright red park bench by the waterfront. I need a moment for clarity, time to process all that just happened. I'll have to weigh the pro's and con's of it all.

Pro, I'll be with Eric. Con, What if he gets sick of me? Vampires can be fickle.

Pro, I'll never be sick , I'll never be sick again. Without illness, how can I appreciate health?

Pro, as a vampire, it will be okay to be , I'll never have a tan again.

Pro, uh, what the FUCK am I doing?

If I'm dead, finally dead, none of this even comes into play. If I die, it could very well be the end of it all. There might not be an afterlife. Or what if reincarnation is real and I have to come back to earth and do all this shit all over again?

I could wake up every day for the rest of forever and see Eric Northman. I could be his, he could be mine. Someday he may get sick of me but that's no greater risk than you take in any relationship. Maybe it's time for me to stop overthinking things. Maybe I can just say yes, take a big chance. Final death seems like a much greater risk.

My heart is beating erratically now. I've made my choice. I choose Eric.

I'm running back to find Neil now. It's hard to see too far ahead now that the sun has gone down. I finally spot him at the curb a block away. He sees me and waves.

"Neil! Neil, you have to take me back to Eric. It's very important!"

He starts to tell me something but I ignore him and slide into the back seat. A familiar voice greets me.

"Pam, what are you doing here?"

"Making a decision for you. Doing what Eric cannot bring himself to do or command anyone else to do. I hope that you can forgive me someday."

Everything goes black as she jumps on me and sinks her fangs into my neck.


End file.
